Saviour's First Word (Hero Stories)/Part 2
What the Smurfs didn't know was that Gargamel was on top of a tree hanging over the River Smurf. "Hehehe, what a stroke of genius Azrael! With these earphones I will be able to hear those Smurfs from miles away!" he said confidently. "Miles?" Azrael said, causing the sound to resonate loudly in the earphones. "NOT SO LOUD YOU STUPID CAT!" Gargamel shouted. "Sorry" Azrael said. "I know it won't be easy Azrael, but you must be as quiet as a mouse" Gargamel said. "A mouse?" Azrael asked. They could seen hear the rustling of the bushes and the sound of baby talk. "Shh what's that?" Gargamel said, before the turtle appeared with Saviour on it's back. "It's a baby Smurf...Instead this one is female" Gargamel said. "Saviour!" Wonder said, as she grabbed her before the turtle went into the water. "You gave us quite a scare little one" Papa said. "Oh dear! You must be more careful Saviour" Wonder said. "If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself" Brainy said. "If anything happened to her Brainy, this smurf wouldn't forgive you either!" Hero said sternly. Gargamel overheard the conversation. "Yuck! Those rotten Smurfs go gaga over that babies googoo's" Gargamel said in disgust. "Come my little Smurfs, It's time we returned home" Papa said, "We need enough rest for tomorrow night" as the Smurfs began making their way home, Saviour began reaching back to the river, wanting to see the turtle. "Oh don't worry Saviour! We'll see your turtle again. Perhaps when me, uncle Brainy and auntie Smurfette bring you back here tomorrow for your bath" Wonder said. Gargamel overheard what she said on his earphones. "Aha! So that's her name, now I'll be able to follow them" he said, before he lost his balance due to hearing an awful singing voice pass by. "I met a young lady, so lovely and fair" the voice sang. "With gems in her eyes, and flowers in her hair" the voice sang. It was Peewit, the jester of the good king. "I hate hair!" Grouchy said. Papa chuckled. "Why it's our friend, Peewit the jester" he said, as the Smurfs went to greet Peewit. "Hello Papa Smurf, Hero, Wonder, Saviour, Grouchy, Smurfette, Farmer, Brainy, Tailor eh...I could go on all day, I was on just on my way to your village I need your help" Peewit said. Gargamel managed to dry himself off after climbing out of the river. "This was all for nought Azrael! For I have found yet another one of those Smurfs achilles heil, yes another weakness is Saviour Smurfette, and once I have her, I'll have them all hahahahaha" he laughed. Azrael laughed along aswell. ... Once the Smurfs were back in the village, Peewit explained his situation. "Well my problem is that the good king has asked to put on a puppet show for his visiting nephew...unfortunately my marionettes have seen better days" he said, as he brought out his marionettes, which were not in good condition. "Yikes! And I've seen better marionettes" Tailor said. "That's why I'm here, since your an expert in small sizes Tailor, I was wondering if..." Peewit said. "It will take more than new clothes to fix these marionettes" Tailor said. Handy checked the condition of the marionettes and noticed they were falling apart. "Well I can make this little fellow a new arm" he said. "And I'll get some fresh straw stuffing for him" Farmer said. Papa chuckled. "We'll have them looking as smurfy as new by tomorrow morning" Papa said. "Oh, how can I ever thank you" Peewit said in delight, "I know...I'll serenade the entire village". All the Smurfs groaned at his offer. "I don't think that that will be any necessary Peewit" Papa said. "Oh no trouble Papa Smurf" Peewit said, as he brought out his guitar from his rucksack. "Jumpin Jackrabbits! Do you really perform in a big palace?" Sassette asked. "Yeah! How did you get such a smurfy job?" Snappy also asked. "Well I happen to be the greatest entertainer in the land" Peewit said confidently. "Gee we've never been inside a palace" Nat said. "Maybe I can arrange it, but for now my vocal performances is the next best thing to being there" he said before clearing his throat and started singing a song, sounding absolutely awful. "Love can hurt and be unkind, just ask any porcupine..." he sang, causing all the Smurfs to cover their ears. "Maybe this is a comedy act" Snappy said. Saviour was crying loudly, because of Peewit's awful singing. "Why won't he stop?" Wonder asked. "I don't know!" Hero said, "He think's he's great but we all know he's awful...we just don't want to smurf it to him". Smurf to Part 1 Smurf to Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Saviour's First Word Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles